CB2 cannabinoid receptors: new vistas is an original and unique conference whose aim is to bring together established scientists, post-docs, and graduate students from academia and industry who are interested in the biology of the CB2 cannabinoid receptor system. This meeting will be held in Banff, Alberta, Canada from May 31 to June 3, 2007. Our understanding of the biological role of CB2 receptors has lagged considerably behind that of CB1 receptors. However, ongoing work from a number of labs, both academic and industrial, suggests that CB2 receptors play an important role in many chronic inflammatory diseases. On one hand the pathogenesis and progression of these diseases may well be affected by cannabis use. Alternatively, manipulation of CB2 receptors and/or the endogenous cannabinoids activating them may be therapeutically beneficial. CB2 receptors have been implicated in processes and diseases as diverse as chronic pain, hepatic fibrosis, osteoporosis, gastrointestinal motility, atherosclerosis, and neuroinflammation. In addition to advances in understanding the role of CB2 receptors in pathological states, progress has been made in the unraveling CB2 receptor signaling and numerous novel CB2 ligands have been developed. An unintended consequence of the rapid development of the CB2 field is that these advances have occurred in disparate disciplines, which for a variety of reasons have a limited opportunity to communicate and share findings. The goal of this meeting is to bring together these diverse groups, present the most recent findings in the CB2 field, and to determine the most important and rewarding areas for future investigation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]